militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
311th Signal Command (United States)
311th Signal Command as the designated Signal command for the Army Service Component Commands within the Pacific and Korean theaters, the 311th Signal Command combines the strengths of more than 3000 active-duty soldiers, U.S. Army Reserve soldiers and Army civilians to bring expertise, experience and commitment to meet the Army's communications mission in the Pacific. Headquartered at Fort Shafter, Hawaii, the 311th SC and its subordinate units are stationed across 16 time zones, ranging from Alaska to Korea, and from Hawaii to California. The mission of the 311th is to maintain and defend the Pacific LandWarNet (PLWN), a secure Army network used throughout the Pacific region. Serving as the operational Signal command for U.S. Army Pacific (USARPAC), the 311th SC takes the lead to ensure the PLWN can be extended to support the deployment and integration of modular, expeditionary Army units called to execute contingency operations within its Area of Responsibility (AOR). In addition to providing support for USARPAC missions with critical planning and execution of signal support, the 311th SC makes continual improvements to the PLWN to remain ahead of and prepared to support the transformation efforts of USARPAC’s Major Subordinate Commands (MSCs) and its sister Theater Enabling Commands (TECs). The 311th Signal Command also supports the Army Network Enterprise vision through its alignment with 9th Signal Command (Army)/NETCOM’s Global Network Enterprise objectives. Through this administrative command relationship, the 311th Signal Command ensures that the Army CIO/G6 and 9th Signal Command’s Army enterprise network standards are supported and implemented throughout the Pacific theater in order to establish a single global Army network enterprise. History The 311th Signal Command originated in 1944 as the 3112th Signal Service Battalion at Fort Monmouth, NJ, supporting Allied efforts during World War II. The 3112th participated in campaigns in Normandy, northern France, Rhineland, Ardennes-Alsace and central Europe. The 3112th Signal was reorganized multiple times until it became the 311th Signal Group in 1952 as part of the Organized Reserve Corps. Due to growing requirements within the Army, the 311th was identified to become a general officer, theater-level command with the subsequent designation as the 311th Signal Command (Theater) at Fort Meade, Md., in 1996. Ten years later, in September 2006, the 311th SC (T) was reorganized to become the 311th Signal Command and relocated to Fort Shafter, Hawaii, to become a theater enabling command of U.S. Army Pacific. Reorganized to support modularization and transformation of the Army in the Pacific, the 311th Signal Command combines the strengths of active duty soldiers, a U.S. Army Reserve Command (USARC) component force and a robust team of civilian employees, to ensure secure communications throughout the theater. Organization *516th Signal Brigade, Hawaii *1st Signal Brigade, South Korea LandWarNet The Pacific LandWarNet consists of the entire communications architecture for the U.S. Army Pacific AOR. It serves as the command and control information network throughout the Pacific theater. Pacific LandWarNet supports all missions associated with the integration of strategic, operational and tactical communications, and data exchange requirements within the AOR. Joint, combined, and Army forces conduct routine operations, address regional threats and combat terrorism with the support of the Pacific LandWarNet. Full and continuous integration into these network environments enable the theater network to support all day-to-day operations and immediately transition or extend the network to enable forward stationed and CONUS-based modular formations to simultaneously deploy from multiple different power projection platforms and fight upon arrival in a joint operations area in the Pacific theater. Vision, Mision and Mission Essential Task List (METL) Vision The Army’s premier Signal Command executing theater level C4 and Network support using state-of-the-art technology for full spectrum joint, combined, and coalition operations and global reach. Provide superior customer service, while building redundant and survivable systems and facilities, and providing cutting-edge technology solutions. Strengthen regional relationships through diplomacy and develop joint, combined, and coalition expeditionary capabilities throughout the Pacific Theater. Mission Engineer, build, operate, and defend a redundant, survivable, joint, combined, and coalition capable LandWarNet. Provide full-spectrum information dominance in support of National and Multinational operations in the Pacific. Develop a seamless warfighter experience for pre-deployment, deployment and combat operations world-wide. Provide current state-of-the-art combat communications capabilities at home station NECs. On order, execute and integrate expeditionary Command and Control capabilities to enable joint, combined, coalition, and combined C4I support for the Army Service Component Commander and Pacific Combatant Com METL * Command and control subordinate forces * Provide sustainment * Protect the force * Conduct Information Dissemination Management and Content Staging (IDM/CS) * Implement Enterprise Architectures and Policies * Conduct Network Management and Enterprise Systems Management (NME SM) * Provide Information Assurance and Computer Network Defense (IA/CND) * Computer Network Defense (IA/CND) Lineage and honors * Constituted 26 January 1944 in the Army of the United States as Headquarters, 3112th Signal Service Battalion. * Activated 1 February 1944 at Fort Monmouth, New Jersey. * Reorganized and redesignated 7 June 1945 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 3112th Signal Service Battalion. * Inactivated 5 December 1946 in Germany. * Redesignated 27 March 1952 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 311th Signal group, and allotted to the organized Reserve Corps. * Activated 10 April 1952 at Baltimore, Maryland.(Organized Reserve Corps redesignated 9 July 1952 as the Army Reserve). * Reorganized and redesignated 26 April 1954 as Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 311th Signal Group. * Inactivated 20 February 1963 at Baltimore, Maryland. * Redesignated 16 June 1996 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 311th Signal Command, and activated at Fort George G. Meade, Maryland. * Location of Headquarters changed 16 September 2006 to Fort Shafter, Hawaii. Patch Symbolism: The Phoenix arising from the flame represents rebirth and is indicative of a new command. The orange demi-globe symbolizes the worldwide capabilities of the organization. The blue background alludes to the sky and the transmission of voice, picture and data via satellite. The shoulder sleeve insignia was approved on 22 March 1996. Insignia Symbolism: Orange and white (silver) are the colors used for Signal organizations The arrowhead represents combat readiness and points to the sky, symbolizing the transmission of data via satellite. The globe symbolizes the worldwide capability of the organization. The motto highlights the unit’s mission as the theater’s communication link. The distinctive unit insignia was approved on 22 March 1996. See also * Signal Corps (United States Army) * U.S. Army Cyber Command * Army Network Enterprise Technology Command (NETCOM)/9th Army Signal Command References * U.S. Army Pacific * Department of the Army – Lineage & Honors External links * U.S. Army Network Enterprise Technology Command / 9th Signal Command * 1st Signal Brigade 311